


I Will Not Bow

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Sokovia Accords, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: Steve is sick of Tony avoiding the team and is willing to go over Tony's head to get a chance to talk to the genius. Tony is having none of it, he will not be manipulated through the Accords into spending time with the people who hurt him.





	I Will Not Bow

The Avengers have been back for three months, and despite their best efforts they have not seen Tony at all. Steve assures everyone that he’ll come around, he’ll see where he went wrong and apologize, but he’s starting to doubt it himself. Tony doesn’t come to mandatory meetings, hasn’t shown up for training, or spoken to anyone of the team, and it’s becoming unacceptable. Colonel Rhodes has refused Steve’s requests to talk to Tony at every turn and he is growing frustrated.

“Secretary Ross!” Steve greets, jogging to catch up with the accord’s council member. This may be his chance to get something done, finally.

“Captain Rogers, a pleasure as always.” Ross greets, with a smile that shows too many teeth. Steve beams back at him.

“I wanted to talk to you about a problem the team is having, Colonel Rhodes seems unwilling to step in so I thought it best if I spoke to you directly.” Steve explains, he knows these complaints should go through Rhodes, but Rhodes is Tony’s friend he’s already chosen a side.

“Is that so? What can I do for you captain?” Ross asks, Steve beams at the man glad to finally have someone on his side.

“Well, we’re having a problem with team dynamics, since we have returned Tony Stark has been completely absent from mandatory meetings and training.” Steve explains, and Ross nods at him to continue. “It’s bad for the team if we never get to train together, I initially thought we could just wait it out, but it’s been months now with no change.”

“I see.” Ross says, nodding sympathetically. “What would you like me to do?” Steve is practically glowing, he’s the man with a plan after all and now someone is listening to his plan.

“Tony cares a lot about the accords, if the accords mandated that he spent time with a team, we could start to actually work together.” He explains, Ross nods along.

“I’ll see what I can do Captain Rogers, we will be in touch.” Ross says, and then he heads off, leaving a very pleased Steve behind.

…

“We’ve been summoned by the Accord’s Council.” Rhodey says, and Tony groans using a rag to rub grease off his hands.

“Lead the way platypus.” He gestures towards the doors, following after Rhodey. “Any ideas what this is about?”

“Nope, but I have a feeling the rogues are involved,” Rhodes shrugs. Tony let’s out a dramatic groan.

“I feel like I need sunglasses for this.” He grumbles, and Rhodey takes the time to lightly bump his shoulder, a show of faith in his abilities.

“Welcome Colonel Rhodes, Dr. Stark.” The council head greets, an intimidating woman who nods to each of them in turn. It takes Tony a moment to place her name, Alexandria. “Captain Rogers is already here so I believe we are ready to begin.”

“Yes, I would like to know what this is about.” Tony agrees, taking a seat. Rhodey sits down next to him, his pose is rigid, what Tony sometimes refers to as military straight, although Rhodey is anything but straight.

“Captain Rogers has come to us with a complaint about your lack of participation in team activities.” Alexandria is a very matter of fact woman, something Tony can certainly appreciate. “The council is under the belief that he is correct.” For some reason Tony doesn’t think she agrees with them. “We have plans to mandate time spent with the team under the Accords.” The room is silent for a moment, and Tony looks over to see a smug smile on Steve’s face, the oaf think’s he has won.

“Well then I’m afraid I have to burst the council’s bubble.” Tony says, and Steve’s face falls. “At this moment you have a few choices. Up until this point I have been generous, allowing the Avengers, including those who assaulted me to work out of my property. If the council goes through with this decision to take away my right to avoid those who have assaulted me then I will be rescinding access to all Stark Properties and resigning immediately from the Avengers Initiative.” There is slack jawed shock on the council members face. “The Maria Stark Foundation will continue to aid in clean up but Stark Industries will work to sever all ties to the accords, under American law you cannot mandate that I house anyone.” Tony explains, and Steve’s face is an angry red.

“Dr. Stark-“ One of the council members tries to speak up, a man Tony does not recognize.

“If you are about to attempt to lecture me on the threat Thanos poses to this world don’t.” Tony says, tone flat. “If I stop being Ironman I can focus all my efforts on designing planetary defenses which I will do outside of this council, but I will not allow for this blatant violation.”

“Dr. Stark please-“ Another member speaks, and Tony turns the full force of his anger on her.

“You have a few options right now, option 1 we forget this ever happened, you stop trying to force me to spend time with my abusers and I will continue to allow things to continue as they had been. Option 2, you decide to deliberate in order to save face, I do not resign as Ironman, but refuse use of any Stark Properties to the accords, and give everyone living in the compound a two weeks’ notice before the building will be re-purposed as a Stark Industries warehouse.”

“Stark!” Steve’s voice rings out in anger, Tony ignores him.

“Option 3, you are stupid enough to try and go through with this anyways, you lose access to Stark Industries and to Ironman entirely because you have no legal recourse for your actions. And option 4 you attempt to manipulate the legal system to force me into submission, I leave the planet, and never return.” Tony says. “Now you have exactly 5 minutes before option 1 is off the table.” He turns his attention to Rhodey, pretending not to hear the panicked whispers around him.

“Stark you can’t just do this!” Steve screams. Tony looks up at the council.

“If he is not removed from this room immediately option 2 will go into effect now.” Tony says, Alexandria immediately waves security over, and Steve is led out of the room, casting a dark look at Tony. “Thank you.” The timer hasn’t even reached 4 minutes when a decision is reached.

“We rescind our plan of action, you may continue operating as you were.” Alexandria informs her, a bit of a smile on her lips.

  
“Thank you.” Tony says. “Now was there anything else?” The council looks wary but Alexandria just smiles. “I have some questions about these planetary defenses you would like to develop.” Alexandria says, and Tony beams at her.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478408/chapters/25740531


End file.
